


Slower, Anyway

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Drabble, F/M, Fingerfucking, Het, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 23 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Ron/Pansy, dream sex, "It doesn't matter how slow you go…just don't stop", shot</p>
    </blockquote>





	Slower, Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 23 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Ron/Pansy, dream sex, "It doesn't matter how slow you go…just don't stop", shot

Pansy half-sat on the edge of the table, one leg up and over Ron's shoulder. Her hands ran through his hair as he knelt, jerking himself off with one hand and fingerfucking her with the other.

He licked her clit with the flat of his tongue, a tremble going through her with each pass. 

"It doesn't matter how slow you go… just don't stop," she'd said, encouraging him to draw their pleasure out. 

They had a tendency to fuck hard and fast. 

Not that there was anything wrong with that. It was every man's dream, wasn't it?

"Oh," she gasped, her fingers tightening in his hair and her thighs shaking. He gave her one last lick, then quickly stood, pushing his dick into her.

He lifted her from the table and bounced her on his cock, fucking her through her orgasm.

"Come on, baby," she said against his lips, clamping down tight around him.

"Fuck!" he shouted as he shot his load into her cunt. He barely kept them from falling to the floor, instead leaning her back onto the table, where they caught their breath.

"You're still hard," she murmured, rolling her hips.

Ron moaned and started fucking her again.


End file.
